world_of_warshipsfandomcom-20200214-history
Bismarck
By the start of World War II, Bismarck was one of the mightiest battleships in the world, owing to her advanced gun fire control system and powerful artillery. Rugged construction — coupled with elaborate subdivision into compartments and a vast expanse of armor — ensured a high level of endurance. Pros: * One of the Largest HP pools of all tech-tree Tier VIII Battleships. She beats out Amagi and North Carolina by a Solid 3,000 HP each, and Monarch by a Good 8900 or so. Only Vladivostok has a larger HP pool, which actually rivals Friedrich der Grosse's stock hull. * Outstanding secondary battery. With the right upgrades and commander skills, her secondary battery range can be extended past 11 km, allowing Bismarck to whittle down enemy ships before closing in for the kill, or she can use those secondaries to create a large immunity zone around her, to which destroyers must pay respect, or risk being reduced to just a few thousand HP, if not outright destroyed. * Very decent dispersion on her secondaries. * Sheer number of secondary battery guns ( 14 on each side ), means that, despite the low fire chance of her secondary guns on an individual basis, she can stack lots of fires over time, provided she stays within secondary range. * Has access to the Hydroacoustic Search consumable, making her very difficult to torpedo from long range, while also allowing her to ambush unsuspecting destroyers hiding in smoke. * Reminiscent of earlier battleship gameplay: the closer she gets, the more dangerous she becomes to her enemies. * Above average anti-aircraft suite. Equal or lower tier CV's will have a hard time punching through your air defenses. Kaga can throw all her planes at you, but what difference would that make? * Surprisingly nimble for a battleship of her size, with an excellent top speed (30 knots). * Exceptionally durable with a good armor layout; has the vaunted "turtleback" armor. * Virtually impossible to citadel, as opposed to all other tier VIII Battleships ( with the exception of her sister ship Tirpitz ) * Has a 50 mm deck that makes her immune to any cruiser trying to throw a ton of crap until it sticks ( Henri with IFHE, German CA's and Large cruisers are excepted ) * 26 second reload means that your sustained damage is a LOT higher than rival battleships, you will be getting 21 reloads off frequently with Adrenaline Rush. Monarch has a one second faster reload, but worse accuracy and DPM with her AP shells. * 825 m/s shell velocity and 5 deg/sec turret traverse ( 5.7 with Expert Marksman ) gives a very comfortable gunnery experience, akin to Scharnhorst and Gascogne. Cons: * No torpedoes like those found on her sister Tirpitz. * Only has eight (8) barrels, while every other ship at this tier has nine (9) or more of a higher caliber. * 15-inch guns have trouble with angled enemy battleships (use HE against the superstructure or choose a different target). * Her anti-aircraft can be destroyed with sustained HE spam. * Extremely vulnerable to fires. Superstructures can be set on fire by calibers of any size quite easily. * The only true armor is her hull and her guns. The situation is her superstructure is low riding and rather hard you hit at a distance. But it is not armored nearly as much as it should be. Which leads to HE spam setting her on fire. * Like Tirpitz showing your broadside can be lights out. * Turns like a concrete fridge, although Steering Gears Mod. 2 can bring your rudder down to 12.8 seconds on the top hull. * 8 barrels and German dispersion calculations make for a very frustrating experience if at mid to long range, and Aiming Systems Mod. 1 only improves this marginally at the cost of nearly 1 Km range and a great deal of accuracy on your secondary battery. * Large-Caliber HE shells, such as the ones from British Battleships, will give you a very bad day. Bismarck's HE has a similar 1/4 HE pen, but anemic damage and fire chance. Category:Germany Category:Battleships